


Who Cares Who You Love?

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: coming out story, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: Woo ok so, I got a request from @rulerofnetflix for a Cisco/reader fic where the reader is coming out to their best friend/boyfriend Cisco about being Bisexual. I’ll admit I was nervous, because the last thing I wanted to do was misrepresent Bisexuals, but I tried my best. So here it is everyone! Hope you all like it!





	

“Are you asking me out? Like…on a date?”” You asked with a small smile, a mixture of surprise and joy making your skin tingle pleasantly.

 

Cisco gave you a hesitant smile in return “Yes?” he replied, suddenly very unsure of himself, not expecting a response that wasn’t a clear Yes or No.

 

You giggled at the look on his face, giving him the appearance of a confused puppy, “Aww Cisco!” You hugged him then, a tight embrace with his arms wrapping around you hesitantly in return, “I’d love to go on a date with you!”

 

He went rigid for a moment, pulling back to see your face as he asked “Forreal?” his eyes glimmering with a happy surprise.

 

“Forreal,” You confirmed with a nod before he pulled you close again, his arms tightening around you as he laughed with joy over you shoulder.

 

When you pulled apart again he couldn’t stop smiling at you, “Holy crap this is….I can’t even….you actually said yes!”

 

You nodded chuckling at him, “Yeah I did,” you smiled, “how could I not? You’re the greatest guy I’ve ever met!”

 

And he really was, he was like a ray of sunshine in human form the first day you arrived at Star Labs, offering to give you a tour, introducing you to Caitlin and Ronnie, even fending off Hartley when he made a snide comment about your Harry Potter T-shirt that said ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’. Even after things went south when the particle accelerator exploded, he never seemed to lose his light; and if you were completely honest, Cisco was the reason why you stayed on with Doctor Wells after everything that happened. In fact, Cisco was sort of the reason you got out of bed some days, because you knew no matter how bad the day was, Cisco would always find something good about it.

 

Cisco scrunched his face up in, a half smile on his lips “I am?” he asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

 

“Yeah,” you said as though it should have been obvious, then you shrugged waving your hand dismissively as you added “well, besides Barry, but he’s not my type,” you heard the words come out of your mouth before you registered them in your brain, and immediately wished you could snatch them from the air and shove them back down so he didn’t hear them.

 

Cisco raised an eyebrow at you then“your type?” he asked with a playful curiosity, “what’s your type? Nerdy guys with long dark hair and beautiful golden skin?” He made a show of flipping his hair and caressing his own face in an effort to be funny, but you didn’t laugh at him.

 

“Well….sort of…” You answered, your smile going slightly flat as you realized what was about to happen, what you were going to have to tell him.

 

Cisco gave you a look of fearful concern, thinking he’d done something wrong, “What is it what’s wrong? Should I have not asked? Oh god I just asked what your type was, that’s like asking if you’ve slept around isn’t it? Oh Y/N I’m sorry I didn’t-”

 

“Cisco stop,” you cut him off your eyes going wide at the extent of his rambling, “I’m not upset about that, I know you were just teasing me,” you assured him, but he could still see the hint of nervousness in your eyes.

 

“Then what is it?” he asked softly, putting his hands on your shoulders and fixing you with a look of such genuine caring and concern, that you just wanted to hug him until his eyes popped out he was so cute.

 

You took a deep breath and sighed, “You asked me if my type was Nerdy guys, and well….yes it is….sort of….” you tried to come up with the right words, tried to think of some way to say it without it coming across as a big deal, because it wasn’t, it wasn’t a big deal at all, it was just…. “Cisco I’m Bi,” you said it bluntly, hoping you knew Cisco well enough that he would react as you expected him to.

 

“You’re what?” he asked leaning a little closer, “you sorta mumbled there,” he explained, and you cursed in your head at your nerves. You also cursed at yourself for being nervous at all, because it was honestly ridiculous, bisexuality was a perfectly normal thing; but that didn’t stop people from trying to convince you it wasn’t, that didn’t stop people from looking down on you, from calling you greedy, from saying you just wanted to sleep around. People said a lot of terrible things when you first came out in high school, and still did even after all these years, so you had started to keep the fact that you were Bi to yourself, only telling people you got into relationships with, but even that sometimes ended badly, and you didn’t want that to happen this time, not with Cisco, not with sunny happy Cisco who always made you smile….

 

You took another deep breath, steeling your nerves as you opened your mouth and enunciated “I am Bisexual,” saying it as clearly as you could, not a mumble to be heard as you closed your eyes instinctively against his reaction.

 

There was a moment of silence that felt endless as your heart jumped around your chest like a jumping bean. “Oh,” came Cisco’s reply, a soft surprised sound that made your stomach clench, “Ok well….that’s nice….but we’re still going out on a date….right?”

 

Your eyes snapped open, staring at him for a moment before asking, “That’s nice?” you repeated incredulously, earning a look of alarm from him.

 

“What?” he asked confusedly, “I mean you made a big thing out of it, I didn’t know what to say…I mean would you rather 'congratulations’ or 'awesome’ or maybe 'way to go’-”

 

“You mean you’re not weirded out or anything?” you asked him, wincing at even asking such a question.

 

“Why would I be weirded out?” he asked, looking really confused now, “so your Bi, its not like you just told me you’re a serial killer or anything, so you like guys and girls, so do I,”

 

Your eyes went a little wider “You’re Bi to?” you asked in a near whisper.

 

He shrugged, “Well yeah,” he said with a chuckle, “and f.y.i Barry is my type since we were on the subject,” he grinned but you were still staring at him, mouth open in surprise. “Y/N, did you really think I was gonna freak out because you’re Bi?” he asked after a moment, and you felt yourself smile at him like a weight had been lifted off of your chest.

 

“I didn’t necessarily think you were going to freak out,” you explained as he touched your arm, “it’s just, I’ve had so many people in my life that have said they were fine with it, but ended up not actually being fine with it, and I just….I didn’t want that to happen with you Cisco, you’re to important to me,”

 

He smiled at you, a soft little smile as he took your face in his hands, “Y/N, we have been friends through a lot of crazy weird shit, the accelerator exploding, Barry becoming a super hero, rounding up a bunch of insane meta humans,” he pulled you close, pressing his forehead to yours, “so why on earth would I be the least bit bothered by who you are or aren’t attracted to?”

 

You shrugged, moving your hands up to rest on either side of his neck, “ You’re right, it was silly of me,” you said, feeling the familiar warm sunny sensation of happiness from being around Cisco forming in your chest.

 

“So just to clarify,” he said hesitantly, “you do still wanna go out on a date with me right? Cuz before you didn’t-”

 

“Yes!” you said with a laugh, moving to kiss him on the nose, “we are still going on a date Cisco.”

 

Cisco grinned “Awesome,” he said kissing your nose in return.

 

You couldn’t stop smiling at him when you broke apart. You were so glad to have someone like him.


End file.
